Weird Adventure part 3
by AnImEfAn3
Summary: This is one of my most longest but funnies fanfic i wrote


Part 3 of the story. Sorry, all spaces are taken up in the story now. Last three members are  
Ami, Mina, and Sage.   
  
Animefan, Church_Mouse, Just_Say_No, Ugly, Chachi, Mini_Me_69, PikaSparks, GTN, and Dudette   
(that's a lot) are walking along a road until the road suddenly brought them to the forest.  
  
Ugly: now where are we?  
  
Just_Say_No: GTN?  
  
GTN: according to the map we are...  
  
Everyone got excited...  
  
GTN: lost  
  
Everyone falls Japanese's style  
  
Ugly: saying I don't have a sense of direction...  
  
Animefan: you don't...  
  
Ugly: hey that's not...  
  
Church_Mouse: I quite agree  
  
Dudette: should we find our way back or what?  
  
PikaSparks: yeah lets go  
  
They start walking and suddenly bumped into someone...  
  
Boy: ouch, hey watch were your going  
  
Chachi: how rude and you might be...  
  
Boy: my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped  
  
Just then two other people came  
  
Brock: hey whom did you find?  
  
Misty: yeah  
  
Ash: just some kids  
  
Then trailing right behind them are three people  
  
Animefan: who are they?  
  
Brock: they were lost somehow so they deicide to follow us. Why? What are your guy's names   
anyways? (I'm not going to put all the names in the group, that will take to long)  
  
Misty: I see you I'm guessing your also lost like them and us...  
  
Ash: what do you mean?  
  
Misty: you perfectly well what I mean  
  
Ami: right, I'm Ami. This is Mina and Sage  
  
Dudette: howdy  
  
Sage: so where you going?  
  
Animefan: home where we lived  
  
Sage: I see, who got you lost?  
  
All fingers pointed at Ugly  
  
Mina: boy you must have one bad scene of direction  
  
Animefan: see that is what I'm saying...  
  
Ugly: o shut up  
  
Brock: no cute girls in this group  
  
All girls get fans and hits Brock  
  
All the girls: who's not cute?!  
  
Animefan: hey Ugly get over here  
  
Ugly: what  
  
Animefan: (whisper) lets show Brock some really cute looking girls  
  
Ugly: (winks) ok  
  
Animefan and Ugly both jumping into the closes lake and came back  
  
Brock: (heart struck) whoa...who are those fine looking girls?  
  
Animefan and Ugly were embarrassed for a moment then spoke  
  
Pika_Bunny: I'm Pika_Bunny  
  
Ugly-chan: I'm Ugly-chan   
  
Ugly was still furious of the name  
  
Brock: (still heart struck) hey probably we can go to dinner sometime   
  
Pika_Bunny and Ugly-chan blushes   
  
Pika_Bunny: I don't know how much longer I can take...  
  
Ugly-chan: ok, whoever can stay up the longest get twenty dollars  
  
Pika_Bunny: you're on  
  
Everyone in the group including Ami, Mina, and Sage are giggling because Brock doesn't know   
they are boys.  
  
Ugly-chan: sounds wonderful  
  
So everyone headed back to find the nearest town to rest and to start the bet  
  
Pika_Bunny: remember, twenty dollars  
  
Ugly-chan: don't worry  
  
Brock, Pika_Bunny, and Ugly-chan went with Brock while the rest finds a map and a hotel  
  
Brock: here we are!  
  
Pika_Bunny: a buffet  
  
Ugly-chan: going to snap now Bunny?  
  
Pika_Bunny: not ever close  
  
All three of them went inside and got seated and got their food  
  
Brock: this is the first time I ever have a dinner with two lovely girls  
  
Pika_Bunny and Ugly-chan was blushing again then they saw the whole group with signs   
saying: Go for it Animefan and Ugly!  
  
Brock: what's wrong?  
  
Pika_Bunny: o nothing  
  
They happily ate dinner and Brock went to go get more food  
  
Ugly-chan: man he eats like a pig  
  
Pika_Bunny: yeah, a lot like you  
  
Ugly-chan: hey shut up  
  
Pika_Bunny then gets a kettle of hot water and pour it into two cups  
  
Pika_Bunny: come on Ugly, you know you had enough  
  
Ugly-chan: looks who talking  
  
Just then Brock came back with a tea bag  
  
Brock: hey just what I need hot water  
  
So he took both glasses of hot water and made it into tea. Pika_Bunny and Ugly-chan were in   
shock.  
  
Pika_Bunny: we will be right back  
  
Pika_Bunny and Ugly-chan went away from Brock  
  
Pika_Bunny: did you see that?!  
  
Ugly-chan: he took the hot water we need to change back and made tea out of it!  
  
Just then Ami accompanied by Mina and Sage comes to them handing them a kettle of hot water  
  
Ami: I know you might need it  
  
Mina: yeah, I want to see who wins  
  
Ugly-chan: whoa how did you know?  
  
Sage: we just do now go  
  
Ami, Mina, and Sage were pushed and were back to where Brock was sitting  
  
Brock: I paid our waiter so lets go  
  
They went outside and went where they were going to spend the night  
  
Pika_Bunny: we had fun didn't we Ugly-chan (hitting Ugly-chan on the arm)  
  
Ugly-chan: o yeah fun  
  
Everyone was in a big room and was surrounded around the peephole watching them  
  
Brock: well we can't end a date without a kiss can we?  
  
Pika_Bunny and Ugly-chan thinking in there minds: A KISS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pika_Bunny: um...kiss Ugly-chan first  
  
Ugly-chan: what no you kiss Pika_Bunny first  
  
Pika_Bunny: no you  
  
Ugly-chan: no you  
  
Then they both had the same idea and took out the two glasses of hot water and splashed   
themselves with it turning them back into boys.  
  
Animefan: ok I give  
  
Ugly: yeah me too  
  
Brock: (fainted)  
  
The door opened reveling the whole group  
  
PikaSparks: you really done it this time you guys  
  
So they helped push Brock in the room and sleep  
  
The next morning  
  
Animefan: well we better start going if we want to go back home  
  
Ami: I hope Animefan and Ugly didn't do anything serious to Brock  
  
Ash: no he will be fine, don't worry  
  
Ugly: (holding up a map) yeah thanks for the map also  
  
Everyone looked at him and Ugly ran  
  
Chachi: thanks for everything  
  
Everyone waving back at Ash and Misty while on the run to catch Ugly  
  
Mini_Me_69 hurries and writes a letter back at Sakura and the others  
  
Dear Sakura and the rest:   
We are now in the middle of nowhere but we are getting home.   
Animefan and Ugly made Brock faint by revealing their special abilities.   
That is all that is new and also Ami, Mina, and Sage have joined our group.   
Well we are in a hurry so I'll leave it here. I'll write back when we get a chance.   
Everyone  
~~~~To Be Continued~~~~  
Part 4 is coming up soon! Don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
